ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Leading the Pack
The next morning, the best dogs are gathered for a race to see which dog will be in the dogsled team. Sasha: There's Terra. He looks very depressed. - Donald sighed. Goofy: About Kiva? Sasha: Yeah. Let's go talk to him. - The group headed to Terra, who is completely silent since last night. Ratchet: Still mad? Terra: No, I'm okay. Clank: Are you certain? Terra: Those poor kids in the hospital.. Wish I could tell her the truth. Ratchet: I know this is serious to you.. Silver Fang: But it's serious to all of us too. We can't let them die. Terra: You think so? Ratchet: WE know so. - The race is about to start and Balto is about to take part of the race, despite of his best efforts with Jenna last night. At the last second, Balto is at the starting line. Ratchet: Balto? What are you doing?? Silver Fang: Relax. He has his reasons - for Jenna, Rosie and for us too. - With a bang, the dogs are off. One of them pushed Balto aside, Quickly on his feet, he takes the long way around, gets back on the track, finished in first place and earns a spot in the dogsled team. Reia: I'm very impressed, Balto. Ratchet: Yeah. Not bad. - Steele is ready to tear Balto apart, but Jenna conviences him to focus on the medicine. Instead, he stepped on Balto's paw and the rider was not convinced, leaving Balto alone again. Feeling betrayed, Balto ran back home. Silver Fang: There must be a way to help him and the kids. Terra: For now, all we can do is wait. - Heading back to the boat, the group suddenly spotted Kiva and Reia, who are talking about some funny moments. Reia: No way.. Did he really take a shot over a flower pot?? Kiva: Yep. *giggles* Reia: *giggles* Wow... That was silly, but it's a nice dodge Terra pulled off. Kiva: I know. - Then, the girls spotted Ratchet and the others, who are heading back to Balto's home. Kiva: Hey, guys. Ratchet: Hey. How did your test go? Kiva: Great. Reia: The both of us have a clear idea what Demyx is trying to do. Terra: And the sudden outbreak sickness that the kids are suffering recently.. Kiva: Yeah... Angela (Scouter): Guys, I know this is very sudden, but I've constructed a new operation. The dropship is already on its way. Silver Fang: I began to understand this team better. Do you mind if I-- Ratchet: Of course not. Welcome to the Republic, Silver Fang. - Silver Fang nodded and feels relivied. Meanwhile, Kiva sees Terra a bit depressed and decides to talk. At the same time, she wonders more about his relationship with Karai. Kiva: Hey, Terra. Terra: Hey. Kiva: I'm sorry. Terra: I know. Me too. I'm sorry for being overprotective. I don't want you to end up like Ventus.. That's all. Kiva: I know. Terra: I shouldn't interrupt you. Continue. Kiva: It's fine, my love. And I know how to cheer you up. Terra: How? Kiva: You and I should make out. - Feeling forgiven, Terra smiles to Kiva. Terra: Okay. You win. - Kiva and Terra kissed each other then hugged it out. In the background, Kiva finally spotted Karai, who is somehow happy for them instead of getting jealous. Kiva: I'm pleased that you are happy, Karai. Karai: When I know you are already a love interest to him, I thought I become his conscience to counterbalance both the darkness within and the light you are sparkling with him. Kiva: Gosh.. Terra: It's true. Karai: So I want to keep my honor for the team and do what I'll can to keep you two happy. I hope, in your heart, that you'll understand my deeds. Kiva: I understand. Terra: The dropship's nearly here. We should get in. - The gang entered the dropship and takes off. During the trip, Kiva has curious about Karai's decision as to why she decided to let Kiva love him instead. Kiva: Karai, why did you decide to let me love Terra? Karai: To know him better, I decided to try the slow approach. Being his conscience was a good start towards something better with him. In the meantime, I thought you like some adventures with him, and us, to different worlds. Kiva: Totally. - The dropship headed to the starship to see Angela and the overall plan she had in mind. Category:Scenes